Nick x Judy life of powers
by King Noctisluceas
Summary: This will be a new story that I am doing-that involves powers and love of Nick and Judy
1. Chapter 1

Hiya guys so I know I haven't done any story in like forever so I decided to work on a little something you guys would like so here it is and enjoy

 **Nick and Judy have been talking to each other ever since Nick became a cop. Today was a normal day in Zootopia when Chief Bogo there was a drug dealer that needed to be dealt with. "Seriously, I don't want to go." Nick complained "Shut the Fuck up and hurry to the god damn car" Chief Bogo yelled. Soon after, Judy and Nick went to the squad car. "Chief Bogo is a bitch" Nick said. "No shit Sherlock" Judy replied. They soon went to the location where the drug dealer was. Nick went inside the warehouse, followed by Judy. "Awfully quiet in here. Too quiet." Nick said under his breath. "Hmm, I wonder where everyone is.'' All of a sudden there was a gust of wind and Nick flew all the way to the door of the warehouse and broke the door. "NICK" Judy exclaimed. She ran as fast as she can to get to her partner. She saw him lying on the ground, writhing in pain. "Nick, what was that?!" "I don't know. That drug dealer may have some kind of power or ability". "Come on we have to get you to a hospital. ASAP".**

 **Well that is it folks. I will be on this story for quite some time and if I can update the chapters ( I am in a school with sometimes loads of Homework, some not so yeah) Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you all people, here is the second chapter of my fanfic. Hope you enjoy.

 **Nick and Judy went to the hospital to check what happened to Nick. "Hm. There is no gunshot or anything shown, but we can do an x-ray just to make sure there is nothing hidden" said the nurse. "Shit this hurts really bad." Nick said going to the x-ray. Judy was at least saying 100 prayers a minute while Nick was struggling to get to the x-ray with her help. Nick went inside the x-ray room and was done in 10 minutes. "Your partner has broken his rib, so he will be of duty for a few weeks, so just help him if he needs anything. Have fun (I am so evil, bitches)." Judy blushed madly at this and was scared to be with Nick for some time till he gets better. "Hey, Carrots". "H-h-h-hi N-n-nick" she stammered. "Ready to go to my place, Carrots" Nick said, while smirking. "Y-y-y-yes, sure" They both went to Nicks house and both got settled inside the house. " So what do you want to do now" Judy said, out of the blue. " Want to watch a movie?" Nick implied "Sure" Judy replied. They watched a movie for two hours and went to sleep right after. The next morning, something amazing happened. "Hi Judy" "Hey Nick, you sound a lot better today" "I don't know what happened, but my pain from my ribs is gone!"**

 **Cliffhanger, people. I will be mostly updating more on the weekends but hoped you enjoyed it**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I know I did not put up my 3rd chapter so here it is. Also, I don't own Zootopia and characters. If I did, I would be a millionaire right now.

" **How is this even possible!?" Judy exclaimed as Nicks sudden health change stunned Judy. "I don't know what the hell happened. I just woke up and my pain was gone." Nick replied. "Nick, what is happening around here?" "I don't know Judy, but we are going to find out what the fuck is happening and why." Soon they went to drive to the ZPD. I hope Nick is okay. It took time to realize that I-I-I- love Nick. He is so handsome and daring to help anyone and tries to make everyone smile. He was the most favored cop in all of Zootopia, Judy thought. They went inside the ZPD and were going to Chief Bogo. On their way, people saw that Nick was better and walking. "Nick, aren't you supposed to be in bed for weeks?" the donut loving cheetah asked. "Don't ask, it's a real long story to tell." "Looks like it with "cough" her." Clawhauser said low enough for Nick to hear. Nick blushed madly at this, but thank god he has red fur. Nick mouthed "FUCK YOU" so Judy would not hear. Nick and Judy went up to Bogo's office and knocked. "Come in" Bogo said from the room. They both went in and struck Bogo dumb. "Nick, why the FUCK are you here?" "We came just for that. Nick's pain from the rib has gone away." Judy replied. "How?" Bogo questioned. "We don't know, but I am locked and loaded and ready." Nick joked. Judy just started laughing and Bogo tried to keep a straight face, but ended up cracking up too. They laughed for about five minutes until they were done. Bogo sent them off and went to go do work. Nick and Judy went to go on their mission they failed before. "Ready this time, Nick." "Carrots, I've been ready." Soon they went to go find the drug dealer (from the first chapter, duh). They went to the location and found they were more animals at the warehouse then they expected.**

 **So that's it for now. Lemons will be soon and new awakenings will arise**


	4. Chapter 4

I am really sorry guys. I have been busy with homework and other stuff so here it is.

" **Nick, what are we going to do?" Judy questioned. "We are going to call for back up so we can bring down this drug dealer for good" Nick said with determination. Judy called the rest of the force and said that it will take ten minutes to get there. "Do we just keep hiding here until back up comes here?" "Lets see if we can convince them to come with us without a fight." Nick and Judy went out of their hiding place. "ZPD, we are here to turn you guys in peacefully. There are two ways this can go. Come with us quietly or try to beat the hell out of us but we WILL FUCK YOU GUYS UP SO THAT YOU CRY TO YOUR GODAMN GRANDMOTHER!" They started murmuring for a moment and the leader of the group stepped forward. "We can actually take you down first. Show em boys" Each of the animals of the warehouse held out their hands and something happened. Their hands have all sorts of powers. One had fire, another had water and so on. "What chance do you have against us when we have powers and you don't have any?" The leader himself had wind powers (guess you know who Nicks attacker was). Just then, the ZPD came from the door and started shooting everything they had. "HOLY SHIT" said one of the officers. "I'll take care of this." Just in one quick motion, the leader used his power to move all the officers to the side. Everyone was badly injured except for Nick. He managed to dodge the attack. He looked over and saw Judy knocked out and bleeding. "Whats wrong, scared now." " you, you, YOU BITCH!" All of a sudden, Nick had a blow aura around him and he was turning in to a dragon. Once he was finished with the process, Nick was now a 50 feet tall dragon! In one breath, he had fire flowing from his mouth toward the drug dealers. "Retreat!" Not everyone made it out of the blast. Soon they escaped with nothing for drugs. Nick was growing heavy and fell on his side.**

Well, that is the end of chapter 4. Remember to review. Peace.


End file.
